Gemelli
by NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE
Summary: A partial novelization of HetaOni 16 2/2. Spoiler warning. Has hints of USUK, GerIta, PruIta, Spamano, if you squint.


**'Kay, so, I got in the mood to write. I dunno. Title is lame. Gemelli = Twins. In Italian. This isn't really focusing on anything in particular, but this needed a title, and that was as good a title as any. **

**This is basically a partial novelization of a section of HetaOni 16 2/2. **

**Warnings: Spoilers and Death. I guess. Maybe. Spoilers for sure, though. **

**Disclaimer: It's fanfiction, so I don't own anything, not HetaOni, and especially not Hetalia. **

**By the way, this is actually partially the end of part 16 and also partly the beginning of part 17. Some sections are stretched to be longer or shortened for pacing. This starts at 15:25 of the 16 2/2 video. It includes all the events from that point to 20:09 of the same video. 5 minutes of video stretches a lot farther than you'd think it would. **

**End author note.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Your glasses aren't anywhere around here. Maybe in the other room? I'll go take a look."

Italy entered the room that was next to the library and switched the light on. It was very dim, and there was strange fog covering the floor. He moved around it, feeling around the bureau and the bookcase, and stopping at the large black table that filled most of a wall.

"Maybe under the table?" Italy said to himself. _"Ah, I'm so relieved! Now they can make up. The enemy was killed and England is all right!" _He thought. _"Yay~! Only good things are happening!" _

That jinxed him. The lights shut on and off, plunging him into darkness a few times. "Hm? Did the lights just flicker?" He said, looking up to see what the problem was. The lights began to flicker faster, on and off, this time for a few more moments and a few more times.

"Veh? What the heck? This never-" The lights shut off for a final time, plunging him into absolute darkness. "Oh, now it's off. Where's the door...?" Heavy footsteps could be heard. "...?"

"What? This kinda feels like.." He never finished his sentence. One of those gray... things.. appeared out of the shadows, having the typically emotionless face in repose, the atmosphere making it much more creepy than any had been in the well lit rooms and hallways. The shock nearly gave Italy a heart attack.

_"I thought there was only one?" _He panicked. "Amer – Run –!" He tried to shout as loud as he could to warn them, but the Thing attacked him. A loud slash could be heard, but it was too dark to see what it had done. "Ack...!" Italy felt searing pain all over, but oddly he could only feel a few scratches... what had It done? His body began to feel numb, and floating, his consciousness ebbing away, and then all he knew was cold darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

America paced between two large bookcases. Without Texas, his vision was too blurry to really make out anything except shapes, so this made him frustrated. "Hey England, don't just stand there! Help me look for them!"

Japan then ran into the room, slightly out of breathe, along with Germany and Prussia. "England!" He shouted/wheezed. "Oh, there you are. Problem solved then?" Prussia said nonchalantly. "Did you actually kill the enemy? All on your own?" Japan said, utterly shocked to see that England was bleeding, but nobody was there except for him and America.

America calmly closed his eyes, and with a hint of both pride and disapproval said "That was really rash. But at least we can finally explore the room without worry!" Japan wasn't entirely convinced. "Oh? Why is that?" "Because the enemy that was loitering around here is gone..." America said, with a bit more pride, so that you could almost see it coming out of him.

"The enemy...? How do you know it was the only one?" Japan said, slightly worried. "Uh..." America opened his eyes, the pride replaced by an _"Oh my god, I'm an idiot"_ feeling.

"Wait, where's Italy? He should have come after you..." Germany said, looking around for the at this point not-so-bouncy-pasta-loving-silly boy. America suddenly had a small twinge in his stomach that told him that something bad had probably happened. He should have finished by now... "He went to look for my glasses in that room..." The building suddenly shook slightly, and a reverberating noise came from the general direction Italy had gone. They all looked to the doorway at the right.

"That noise! It came from that room-" Prussia said. Germany suddenly went into full panic mode. "Italy!" Everyone except for England and America ran for the source of the noise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"England, we have to- England?" America said, motioning for England to follow them. "Y-yeah..." England said, staring at nothing in particular. "..? Oh! My Texas! It was right next to you! Why didn't you pick it up for me?" America said, both excited for his found Texas, and concerned for the apparent absentmindedness of England. "What? Oh... yeah... is that so?" England said nervously.

"England?" America had a horrible, horrible feeling. "D-don't tell me you..."

England panicked. He couldn't let America find out, he just couldn't! "Wh-what? Wait a moment, we have to go after Italy first-"

"E-England.."

"Wh-wh-what?"

_"I remember that a long, long time ago... many loops ago, I asked you the following question." _

"How many fingers... am I holding up?" He already knew the answer. He asked anyway. For his sake. "You can answer, can't you? If you... can see." He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

_"Please... please don't say you're sorry! I don't want to go through that again-"_

"W-well.." England knew that he couldn't avoid this any longer. The both of the knew.

"...It can't … be..."

"I'm sorry, America." England said, making America tear up some more. _ "_I can... no longer see..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Germany, Japan, and Prussia had all made their way into the room to see Italy lying in an unconscious heap on the floor, not breathing.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted, falling to his knees next to his friend. "It-"

"Get out of my way!" Prussia shouted. He started to do chest compressions on Italy in an attempt to get him to wake up.

"Oh, no..." Japan said, his normal composure threatening to break.

"P-Prussia.. Italy- Is Italy-" Germany couldn't bring himself to say "dead".

_"He barely has any wounds... but... this complexion..." _Prussia stopped the chest compressions. It was a lost cause. "I-Italy..." Tears started to run down his face. Germany moved next to him.

"Germany... Is Italy-" Japan's composure was about to crack completely now.

"It-" Germany started, but at this point he was sobbing, and talking was difficult. "Italy's heart... isn't … beating." He admitted to both the others and himself.

"Italy! ITALY!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Spain and Romano were still trapped in a previous time loop, fighting two monsters back to back.

"Ah-hah! Just perfect! Are you ready to fight, Romano?" Spain said, excited and not scared in the slightest.

Suddenly, Romano felt a sharp pain throughout his entire body. He clutched at his chest and struggled to stay up.

"Romano?" Spain turned around to see Romano obviously in pain.

"Ack...ugh...ngh..." Spain couldn't make out what Romano was trying to say.

Romano fell over in a heap on the floor, convulsing and struggling for breathe, curled up in a tight ball. Spain dropped his ax and rushed over to hold his Romano.

"Roma? Romano, what's wrong? Is it your heart? Does your chest hurt?" He said, panicking. Romano's face was twisted in pain, and he continued to groan and claw at his chest.

_"It can't be...! Not again, not again! I...No...Please stop!" _Romano had had this happen before, every time Italy had died in a timeline, he had felt it, no matter where he was. The pain had always gone away, though, when the loops were reset. But now he was in the loop itself, and the pain was unbearable.

"It... hurts..." he said, trying to sit up, but failing.

"ROMANO! Romano! Hold on! Don't stand up! You're going to get killed!" Spain picked him up quickly and lay him against a nearby bookshelf, trying to keep him away from the Things and out of harms way.

"Ve- nezianoooo!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yeah.. this is pretty lame, and pretty dry, but I hope I did a pretty good job. :D**


End file.
